1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traffic regulation systems and, more particularly, to a traffic regulation system with an infrared light signal detecting function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing number of cars and other automobiles on the roads, traffic accidents are increasing in many countries, especially at crossroads, T-junctions, pedestrian crossings and other traffic meeting points such as traffic circles.
Currently, traffic regulation systems are arranged at crossroads or T-junctions, pedestrian crossings to instruct drivers or pedestrians whether or not to halt. Traffic regulation systems generally have a plurality of traffic lights, and each of the traffic lights has a red traffic light, a green traffic light and a yellow traffic light.
However, conventional traffic regulation systems only light the red, green, and yellow traffic lights for a set amount of time. The time for the green traffic light is generally 20 or 30 seconds, and elderly people, children, or the handicapped may not be able to cross the crossroad or T-junction or pedestrian crossing within this amount of time. Thus, the traffic accidents often happen because the elderly, children or the handicapped cannot cross in time, time.
What is needed, therefore, is a traffic regulation system, which can ensure the safety of the pedestrians.